Aerosol inhalation devices of a pocket size having one dosage dispensing position and a more compact storage position having previously been suggested. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,739,950, 3,809,294 and 3,994,421. The device according to the present invention differs from the devices disclosed in said patents inter alia because it is provided with a considerably longer and more efficient deceleration chamber and is yet so compact that it can be carried in a pocket. Furthermore, the device according to the invention comprises only three different parts that can be produced by injection molding and then be assembled with a few simple hand grips. The device can also be switched over from storage position to dosage dispensing position in a simple and rapid way.
European Patent Application No. 80 85 0006.0 (Publication No. 0 015 247) discloses an aerosol inhalation device which has a two part telescopic deceleration chamber. The device according to the present invention constitutes an improvement of the device disclosed in said European Patent Application and is advantageous inter alia because it has a more compact storage position compared with the dosage dispensing position. This advantage has, according to the invention, unexpectedly been attained by simple structural means.